Barn of Fear
'Barn of Fear '''is the second segment from the twenty-ninth episode of ''Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Since all the buildings in the farm are filled with crops, Orson and the gang decide to sleep at the Old Barn. However Orson's brothers decide to make the experience spooky. Plot It's nightfall and Orson is glad that the last of the crops is stored. Roy however complains that since all the buildings in the farm are filled with crops they have no place to sleep. Wade however tries to see if there's room in one of them but gets buried in Squash. Looking at a newspaper, Sheldon reads that it's going to rain pretty soon so Orson decides they should sleep in the old barn tonight. Wade though disagrees saying that the Old Barn is haunted. When Booker asks why is it haunted, Wade (with Orson's approval) tells the flashback. The Old Barn was built by their ancestors who originally came as pioneers. Since their crop was being stolen by thieves they created the old barn to store them. To this day the ancestors' ghosts still live there. Booker is amazed but Orson confidently says there's no such thing as ghosts and they decide to head to the barn. By then it starts to rain and Orson's brothers head into the old barn. They plan to steal all the vegetables Orson and the gang planted tomorrow. The three look out and see Orson and the gang arriving at the old barn. Knowing that if they see them, they'll ruin their plan the brothers decide to use the old barn to scare them away. Once inside the gang sees how old the old barn is unaware that Orson's brothers are spying on them. Wade get startled when the door closes suddenly but Orson calms him down. Later the gang decides to get some sleep but Wade, Roy, Booker and Sheldon are still up thinking about ghosts. Roy then realizes they're starting to act like Wade and says if Orson says there's no ghosts then there are no ghost. That is until Mort starts making ghost sounds and chain rattling to sound like ghosts are here. Now freaked out, the gang tries to run until they're eventually cornered by two giant ghosts. Booker and Sheldon then wake Orson up about the ghosts who instantly reveals them to be Gort and Wart. However they forgot about Mort and ambushes them above and ties them up. They see that the rain stopped and morning is approaching and the brothers are ready to raid the vegetables. However some supernatural force starts wrecking havoc on the three using old things in the barn. Now realizing the barn is truly haunted Mort, Wart and Gort flee the old barn and into the countryside while the same supernatural force frees the gang. Now scared Orson gets the others out of the barn while Booker asks why is he scared since they're no ghosts. Orson simply says that an earthquake knocked the things on the brothers as he leaves leaving Booker in disbelief. Once everyone has left the barn, the ghosts of the ancestors appear who were the ones who wrecked havoc on the brothers. The ghosts are shocked that their decedents don't believe in ghosts but are also glad they got rid of the brothers since they resembled the thieves they encountered. Characters Major Characters *Orson Pig *Roy Rooster *Wade Duck *Booker *Sheldon *Gort *Mort *Wart Minor Characters *Ancestors Trivia *This is the first U.S. Acres episode not to feature a song. *The concept of this episode would be revisited in "Barn of Fear II". Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres